Another Today
by Samantha Jordana Fox
Summary: Blond , Mitte 40, zierlich Hat mich gefreut Miss...Willows. SCfic
1. Chapter 1

**Another Today**

_He loves me_

Es war ein finsterer Tatort. Hinter einer Scheune lag eine weibliche Leiche. Sie war blond, Mitte 40, zierlich und hatte ein luftiges Sommerkleid an. Das Kleid hatte sich zwischen ihre Beine geklemmt und voll gesogen mit Blut. Ihre Augen starrten weit geöffnet, in Richtung Nachthimmel. Ein Blutfaden hatte sich über ihre rechte Wange gezogen. Der Pathologe stellte ein Einschussloch als Todesursache fest.

Das ganze Team war angerückt, denn es strotzte nur so von Spuren. Grissom und Warrick begutachteten die Leiche, während Catherine den Fußabdrücken, die zu einer Brücke führten, folgte.

„Siehst du dasselbe was ich sehe?" Grissom strich eine blonde Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht des Opfers.

„Sie sieht ihr verdammt ähnlich", antwortete Warrick, der schon seine Kamera auf dies Noch-Joen Doe gerichtet hatte. „Sie sieht aus wie Catherine. Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

Unter dieser Brücke standen alte morsche Möbel, Autoreifen und Müllsäcke mit undefinierbarem Inhalt. Sie schoss von überall einige Fotos, konnte aber keine interessanten Dinge entdecken. Es knisterte. Erschrocken sah sie sich um, ihre Kamera fest umklammert.

„Hallo?"

Eine Hand packte sie von Hinten und die andere hielt ihr den Mund zu. Sie konnte kaum noch atmen. Ihre Kamera fiel auf den Boden. Er warf sie auf eine alte Kommode, die an einem Brückepfeiler lehnte. Sie wollte schreien, doch er presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Mit seiner linken Hand drückte er auf ihren Hals und mit er anderen riss er an ihrer Hose und danach an seiner. Catherine schnappte nach Luft, wollte seine Hand wegdrücken, konnte es aber nicht. Ihr Mund stand offen und ihre Augen quollen hervor, als er in sie eindrang. Schmerzen durchführen ihren Körper. Seine Hand drückte nun wieder auf ihren Mund und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie drückte seinen Körper zurück, doch je stärker sie ihn versuchte wegzudrücken, desto härter stieß er in sie. Nach einer Zeit versuchte sie den Schmerz so gering wie möglich zu halten und tat nichts mehr. Sie hörte sein Gestöhne und spürte ihn zwischen ihren Beinen. Dann stoppte er. Ein Knistern hatte ihn gestört.

„Hat mich gefreut Miss…" Er sah auf ihren Ausweis. „…Willows."

Er ließ von ihr ab und verschwand nachdem er seine Hose hastig nach Oben gezogen hatte. Catherine zog auch ihre wieder vorsichtig an. Es schmerzte. Mit einem leisen „Oh Gott" lies sie sich auf den Boden fallen und weinte.

„Catherine?" Sara kam in ihre Richtung. „Hast du was gefunden?" Als sie bemerkte, dass Catherine weinte stürmte sie zu ihr.

„Was ist passiert?"

Catherine antwortete nicht.

Sara wusste nicht was sie nun tun sollte. Es tat ihr weh sie so zu sehen. Sie eindeckte etwas Rotes an der Kommode. „Oh Gott, ist das dein Blut?"

Catherine nickte.

Sara kniete sich zu ihr auf den Boden und hielt sie fest. Catherine hatte seinen ekelhaften Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Sie sah keine, und wollte keine andere Möglichkeit sehen diesen Geschmack wegzubekommen, als Sara zu küssen. „Ich…es…"

„schhhh" Sie kam ganz nah an Catherines Gesicht und als sie sich sicher war, Catherine würde es wollen, presste sie ihre Lippen auf ihren Mund, der es erwiderte.

Einige Male fuhr sie ihr durchs Haar, bevor sie nach ihrem Handy griff. Catherine legte ihren Kopf an Saras Brust und umklammerte sich selbst mit beiden Armen. Sara wählt eine Nummer. „Was kann ich tun, sag mir was ich tun kann?" Das einzige was Catherine antwortete war: „Ich muss es abwaschen.". Saras Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Hier ist Sara.", sprach sie in das Telefon, „wir haben ein weiters Opfer. Es ist…Catherine." Grissom, der Vorne bei der Scheune stand, drehte sich von allen weg und fragte kleinlaut ob sie noch am Leben sei. Warrick hörte sein Gespräch mit und als Sara bejahte und Grissom anfing zu laufen, lief er hinterher. „Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen!", konnte er ihn noch rufen hören und hoffte er habe es nicht ihm zugerufen.

Als sie zur Brücke kamen, konnten sie die beiden Frauen am Boden kauern sehen. Sie wippten vor und zurück und Beide weinten. Als Warrick sich ausgemalt hatte was passiert war, wollte er über Catherines Schulter streichen, doch sie zuckte von ihm weg und drückte sich noch enger an Sara.

„Es tut mich leid…", presste sie hervor.

„Schon in Ordnung." Es erschütterte ihn. Obwohl er geheiratet hatte, hatte er nicht aufgehört etwas für diese Frau zu empfinden. Wollte sie sogar ausführen.

Als die Sanitäter kamen und Catherine sich weigerte auf der Trage platz zu nehmen, hielt sie fest Saras Hand. Obwohl sich die Beiden öfters in die Haare bekommen hatten und sie alles andere als einen guten Start hatten, konnte weder Catherine Saras, noch Sara Catherines Hand loslassen.

_PS: **Fortsetzung folgt...** (CSI gehört mir nicht)_


	2. Silence

_A/N: Ein kurzes Kapitel, aber es kommt noch mehr ..._

_Silence _

_Und sie entschwand dem Nichts, direkt in die Hände des Bösen. _

Die Untersuchung, die nun mal unumgänglich war, war die reinste Qual. Kalte Hände betatschten sie, mit noch kälteren Instrumenten. Sie war schon oft dabei gewesen, doch sich nie erträumen lassen, dass sie einmal die Jenige sein werde, die hier so regungslos, wehrlos auf diesem Stuhl sitzt, die Zähne zusammenbeißt und die Sekunden bis zum Ende zählt.

Sara stand hinter diesem Vorhang, den Catherine die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Beinahe gewaltsam hatte man ihre Hände voneinander getrennt. Es waren seither keine Worte gefallen, genauso wenig wie Tränen. Das einzige was Sara wollte, war wieder ihre Hand zu halten.

Die Beiden fuhren mit dem Taxi. Sara saß auf der einen und Catherine auf der anderen Seite, und Beide starrten zum Fenster hinaus, hielten Händchen. Sie hatten stumm beschlossen in Catherines Wohnung zu fahren, Lindsay aufzuklären. Catherine sperrte die Tür auf, suchte stumm nach ihrer Tochter, hatte ganz vergessen, dass Lindsay heute gar nicht zu Hause war. Morgen war Samstag und ihre Tochter durfte auswärts übernachten.

Sie ging ins Bad, immer noch Saras Hand umklammert. Das erste Mal seit diesem Kuss sah sie Sara an.

„Soll ich gehen, oder bleiben?", fragte Sara, mit der kleinen Hoffnung bleiben zu dürfen.

Catherine ließ ihre Hand los und zog sich Stück für Stück aus, ohne Blickkontakt zu verlieren, bis sie vollkommen nackt war. Sie stellte das Wasser an und stieg unter die Dusche. Dort ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen und weinte. Sara zog sich aus, stumm, und stieg zu ihr in die Dusche, half ihr auf und wusch sie.

Catherine stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und verließ, in ihren weißen Morgenmantel gehüllt, das Bad, stumm und ohne Blickkontakt. Sara hingegen schlüpfte wieder in ihre Sachen und suchte sie wenig später. Diese blonde reifere Frau lag in ihrem Bett, groß genug für Zwei, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie legte sich dazu, und Catherine suchte nach ihrer Hand.

_Und sie entschwanden dem Bösen, direkt in die Hände des Nichts. _


	3. No Way

_No Way_

Sara öffnete die Augen. Neben ihr lag Catherine, mit starrem Blick an die Decke. Sara stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand und sah ihr dabei zu. Minutenlang.

„Ich habe Angst nie wieder… Sex so zu spüren wie davor.", sagte Catherine.

Sara küsste sie und öffnete ihren Morgenmantel. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand ganz zärtlich zwischen ihrer Brust hinunter. „Fühlst du es?"

Für einen kurzen Moment lang zog Catherine in Erwägung, dass es mit Sara funktionieren könnte, sie fantasierte von dem was sein könnte, doch dann fiel eine Tür ins Schloss und der Lärm holte sie auf den Boden zurück. Sie setzte sich auf, stieg aus dem Bett, schnürte ihren Mantel wieder zu. Sie drehte Sara den Rücken zu und meinte: „Es würde nicht funktionieren." Sara verstand was sie meinte. Doch es verletzte sie so, dass sich eine kleine Träne ihren Weg bahnte.

Catherine ging hinaus und konnte gerade noch Lindsay zum Stehen bleiben zwingen. Lindsay war schon lange flügge geworden, war ständig bei ihren Freunden, nahm Catherine an.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", fauchte sie ihre Tochter an.

Lindsay war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. „Was denn?"

„Zieh dich um!"

„Wieso? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!"

Sie trug ein Top und einen Mini. Ihre Mutter hatte noch nie etwas dagegen gehabt.

„Zieh dich um!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil…" Catherine starrte an die Decke, unterdrückte die Tränen, bohrte mit der Zunge in einer Zahnlücke und leckte dann kurz über ihre Oberlippe bevor sie weiter sprach. „Weil ich gestern vergewaltigt wurde und ich nicht will,…dass dir auch so etwas passiert."

Lindsay wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie huschte ins Zimmer und tauschte Mini gegen Jean. „Besser?" fragte sie nachdem sie wieder vor ihrer Mutter stand. „Was macht die denn hier?", fragte sie weiter, als sie Sara in der Schlafzimmertür lehnen sah. Catherine warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht so recht wusste warum. Ihre Tochter ahnte da so etwas und verschwand mit den Worten: „Bin um 8 Uhr daheim."

„Um Sieben!"

Die Wochen vergingen und Catherine arbeitete wieder, als wäre nichts gewesen. Auch ihr Verhältnis zu Sara beschränkte sich auf Arbeit. Sie vermied jedoch jede Art des Körperkontakts. Mit Ausnahme von ihrer Tochter und Sara, bei der sie ganz bewusst, tagtäglich, versucht war sie anzurempeln, oder über ihre Hand zu streichen.

_PS: Das große Finale kommt im nächsten Kapitel. _


	4. Knocking on heavens door

_Knocking on heavens door_

Es klopfte an Catherines Tür. Sie öffnete und Sara trat ein. Die letzten Tage haben sie verrückt gemacht. Dieses abblocken von Catherine, wenn sie darüber reden wollte, Catherine wechselte immer das Thema oder tat so als wäre sie furchtbar beschäftigt, gemischt mit diesen Berührungen, von denen Sara genau wusste, dass sie beabsichtigt waren.

Sie küsste Catherine hart. „Ich will mit dir schlafen. Nur ein Mal und danach werde ich gehen und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. So wie jetzt will ich nicht mehr."

Catherine nahm ihre Hand und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sie küsste Saras Nacken, ihre Schultern. Sara drehte sich um und öffnete Catherines Bluse. Catherine stieß sie weg und ging ans Fenster, betatschte ihr Gesicht und atmete schwer.

„Hab ich etwas Falsches gemacht?", fragte Sara.

„Nein, es ist nur weil…"

Sie ging wieder auf Sara zu, machte da weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten und verdrängte die Bilder, die kurz aufgeflackert waren. Bilder von IHM. Sie öffnete Saras Bluse und ließ sie über ihre Schultern auf den Boden fallen, auch ihre Bluse lag nun auf dem Boden. Sie öffnete Saras Hose und setzte sich an den Fuß ihres Bettes, zog Sara weiter heran. Sie küsst ihren Bauch. Sara kniete nieder, spielte sich mit Catherines Unterlippe, suchte Blickkontakt. Sie drückte die reife Frau nieder und öffnete ihre Hose, zog sie nach unten. Catherine zog sich nach oben und Sara saß nun auf ihrem Bauch, küsste sie leidenschaftlich überall. Sie zog ihr ihren Slip aus. Sie wechselten die Position. Sara lag nun unter Catherine, die Saras Hose und Slip auszog. Als Catherine Augenkontakt suchte, öffnete Sara ihren BH, und richtete sich kurz auf um auch ihren BH auszuziehen. Sie strich über Catherines Gesicht und sah in ihren Augen, dass Küsse nun nicht mehr reichten. Sie tauschten wieder die Position und Sara drückte ihren Oberschenkel zwischen Catherines Beine, die Anfing ihre Hüften ganz leicht zu bewegen. Sie berührte ihre Brüste und Catherine drückte sie enger an sich. Saras Hand wanderte hinunter zu Catherines Bein. Catherine schloss ihre Augen, als Saras Finger über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel strichen. Auf und ab. Catherine bekam davon Gänsehaut und ihr Atem wurde mehr und mehr intensiver. Saras Finger trafen nun auf ihren Kitzler, massierten ihn. Es würde nicht mehr lang dauern. Sie führte zuerst einen, dann zwei Finger ein. Ein stöhnen kam aus Catherines Kehle. Sara sah in Catherines Augen, während sie ihre Finger bewegte. Deren Gesicht verzerrte sich und Catherines Verstand spaltete sich aus. Sie fühlt einzig und allein nur diesen ungeheuren Höhenflug. Als Catherines Körper zu zittern begann, wusste Sara, sie hatte ihren Orgasmus erreicht.

Catherine lächelte ihr zu, wollte dass Sara genau dasselbe fühlen konnte wie sie Sekunden zuvor. Sie drückte Saras Körper neben sich nieder und legte sich darauf. Strich ihr über ihre Wange, küsste sie, streichelte sie am ganzen Körper. Küsste ihre Brüste und fuhr mit der Zunge ihren Bauch hinunter. Sie wiederholte es einige Male, bis Sara ihren Kopf an ihr Gesicht zog, sie küsste, und ihr stumm mitteilte, sie brauche mehr. Catherine verstand und küsste sie zwischen ihren Beinen. Saras Herz fing an zu rasen. Kurz bevor sie zum Orgasmus kam, bemerkte sie, dass Catherine in ihr war. Je stärker Sara ihre Hüften bewegte, desto stärker bewegte Catherine ihre Finger, solange bis auch Sara zu zittern begann. Sie strich ein letztes Mal über ihren Kitzler, was ein weiteres Zittern hervorrief, und betrachtete diesen wunderschönen Körper. Sie sah ihre funkelnden Augen, und den Rinnsal einer kleinen Träne. Sara wollte mit dieser Frau zusammen sein, und doch wusste sie, dass es nie so weit kommen würde, und sie hasste es.

Catherine schmiegte sich an Sara. Beinahen eine Stunde lang lagen die Beiden einfach so da, bis Sara aufstand und ihre Sachen anzog. „Ich werde gehen." Sie gab Catherine einen letzten sanften Kuss.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

„Wie du gesagt hast, es würde nicht funktionieren." Mit diesen Worten verließ Sara Catherines Wohnung, still und weinend, und lies eine ebenso stille und weinende Catherine zurück.

**The End**

_PS: Ich bin am überlegen ob ich bei einer anderen Geschichte, da ansetzen soll wo ich hier das Ende gesetzt habe und aus der Tragödie doch ein Happy End zaubern soll… Danke fürs lesen!_


End file.
